My Beautiful Valentine
by Keybladeluver
Summary: Maybe Valentines Day isnt the worse day ever. SOKAI ONESHOT. also some information about kingdom of animals!


Today was the worst day ever. Valentines Day. Sora really never loved that holiday because he never had a valentine. He was seated in his desk looking out the window while the teacher was rambling on about stuff that he really never cared about. He was the Keyblade master, so really he never cared.

"Okay class get your journals out and today you are going to write on what I have on the board," said Miss Grimke.

She wrote what they had to write in their journals.

_"Aw crap you gotta be kidding me?!"_

They had to write about 'who was their special valentine.' Sora then saw a piece of paper folded neatly on his desk. He opened the letter secretly. It read:

"So who's your special valentine?" 

- Kairi.

Sora's cheeks went a little red. That was why he always didn't like Valentines day. He was always afraid that Kairi, the love of his life, would reject him or even say that Riku already asked her. Sora got out his pencil and scribbled down a few words. The note went back to Kairi and read:

'I really don't have anyone in mind.'

Kairi sighed in relief. She always had a crush on Sora, but was always too shy to tell him. Kairi, or course, didn't like Valentines day either because she was always waiting for Sora to ask.

Sora had to at least make up something because if he put down Kairi then rumors will spread quicker than you could say "Heartless!"

So the whole entire time Sora's page was blank.

"Alright class time is up. Now who would like to share?"

No one raised their hands.

"Aw come on! Don't be so shy class! Alright then if you guys don't want to go up then I'll make someone go up."

"_Kill me_," Sora thought.

"How about you Sora," Ms. Grimke asked.

Sora slouched lower in his chair, not wanting to go.

"Sora you read in front of the class or I read it."

"Er- I didn't write anything," Sora stumbled.

"Um okay then who would like to share? Kairi?"

"No thanks," Kairi stuttered.

"Kairi that wasn't a question."

Kairi gulped and stood up with her journal. Then she began with whispers.

"The person that is my valentine is my…….."

Sora was all ears wanting to know the special guy.

"Well Kairi who," Ms. Grimke asked.

Kairi was wide eyed and a little bit of tears came from her eyes. Sora saw them and wanted so badly to get up from his chair and hug her, but their was too many witnesses.

"Kairi sweet-heart if it's that personal then why didn't you say so?"

But before Kairi could answer the bell rang and everyone left for the dance that was being held tonight. Sora really never liked going to the dances so he always stayed behind and went to the play island. As Sora was walking from Destiny Island Middle School he spotted Kairi by the gate where they always meet after school. Sora saw her waving and quickly ran towards her.

"Hey!"

"Hey," Sora smiled.

Kairi smiled and the two of them walked towards the island together.

"So you going to the dance tonight," Kairi asked.

"nah I don't really know how to dance and I think those are kind of stupid anyways," Sora answered.

"Same."

"Hey I'll race you to the island," Kairi said.

"Your on!"

So Sora and Kairi raced towards the islands forgetting that it was the worst day ever.

Many miles later the two teens crashed on the small islands with Sora in victory.

"I win!"

Kairi was too out of breath to argue. She sat up near the ocean shore and took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. For the first time Sora saw her more than just his little crush, but a beautiful girl. Kairi slipped her shoes and socks off and stood up, putting her feet in the depths of the water. The ice, cold water felt so good between her toes. Sora smiled and did the same. He rolled up is pants and went near Kairi's side.

"Kairi you okay? You know about what happened today and all-"

"I'm fine Sora. I was just playing around."

"Kairi knowing you, you never play around with the teachers minds. There has gotta be something wrong."

Sora and Kairi both turned their heads to look at each other. Kairi smiled shyly as Sora smiled and grabbed her hand and softly gave it a squeeze.

"Well I didn't want to tell her my valentine. I mean she has no right what so ever to ask people that. I mean its not like you go up to some stranger and randomly ask 'So who's YOUR valentine?' that's just rude," Kairi explained.

Sora gave a little laugh.

"So who really is your valentine Kai?"

Kairi went closer to Sora and hugged his arm. She looked up into his blue eyes. He was so handsome to her. And she was so beautiful to him.

"If I tell you promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

Kairi took another deep breath and slowly answered.

"Its you."

Sora went a little wide eyed. He couldn't believe that this magnificent girl felt the same towards him.

"Really?"

Kairi nodded her head. Sora smiled in a lovingly way and gently put his fingers under her chin making her look up towards him. His head came closer until she could feel his breath tickling her lips. Then the big moment happened, Sora finally had the courage to kiss the girl of his dreams. Kairi wasn't so shocked at all. They were both kissing each other very passionately in the ocean. Soon, Sora's arms were wrapped around Kairi's waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck, both of them bringing the other closer. Kairi pulled away gently from the intoxicating kiss she just experienced.

"He's such a good kisser. Even though that was my first."

Their foreheads touched as they both look each other in the eyes again.

"Kairi, I love you."

A tear came down Kairi's eye, but Sora kissed it away.

"Sora I love you too."

And so the two teenagers fell in love on the beach of their little play island. Maybe Valentines Day wasn't such a bad holiday after all.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry its been awhile since I wrote anything. Well im pretty busy so that's the reason. Anyways I wanted to write something for Valentines Day because I'm awesome like that! If your confused about the age Sora and Kairi are both 14 not 15. I hope you like it! And for people who like reading my story Kingdom of Animals I will probably not be continuing it for awhile because first off I asked if I should add Pence , Hayner, and Olette in the rest of the story and I want to focus on one story for the time being. Thankies and please leave nice comments. If any of it is about my grammar issues I don't need it to be said twice! **


End file.
